Of Their Blood
by Onikai Yoko
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki is a boy riddled with scars and wounds. What happens when the boy is given a scar that could either make or break him? Watch as this boy, mentored by his ancestors becomes the greatest Konohanin to grace Konoha and the shinobi world. Godlike Naruto. NaruOC (?) Naru(Konoha11 girl)
1. Chapter 1: Ancestry

**Onikai: Hey guys. I want to welcome you to this new fanfic of mine. **

**(hears a crash) **

**Onikai: (looks back away from my desk) What was that? **

**Unknown Uchiha: Nothing Oni-sama, just that Senju waking up again. He fell out of his bed. **

**(hears a shower start)**

**Unknown Senju: What the hell! Who replaced my shampoo with hair dye?**

**(He comes out of the shower with black hair) **

**Senju: Uchiha! You gave me your hair color!**

**Unknown Hellsing member: Both of you pussies shut your mouths. Oni-sama is trying to start the story. **

**Onikai: Thanks man. I'll be sure to give Integra my regards to raise your pay. **

**Hellsing member has ryo signs in his eyes. **

**Anderson: My god, you money loving protestant freak. Stop thinking about money. Anyways, Onikai Yoko-sama doesn't own anything in Naruto, or Hellsing. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and Hellsing to Kouta Hirano. And stay on the path of God you bloody heathens or I'll come and gut ya like a fish. **

Chapter 1

Konohagakure no Sato, the village hidden in the leaves. It is a place that says they promote peace. But there is a reason as to why the Hidden Leaf Village doesn't let anyone into it's borders. Every year, since October 10, 300 AF (after founding), a young blonde haired, cerulean eyed whisker cheeked boy has been getting beaten. Today was no different.

As we cave in on this village and watch as the boy runs from his pursuers. He is crying and screaming in fear, begging someone to come help him. It seems ironic, as this six-year old boy was to be seen as a hero by the village with the dying breath of his father, The Yondaime Hokage Namikaze Minato, a Senju. Per orders of the Sandaime, Sarutobi Hiruzen, the boy was to not be told of his heritage. But this would be a mistake on his part. His predecessors and successor, are his heritage. He is the grandson of Nidaime, grandnephew to the Shodai and grandson to the greatest Uchiha to ever lived.

But what many people don't know, is that the Namikaze clan was descended from an ancient family called Hellsing. They ran a corporation that specialized in black ops more deadly than the Black Ops ANBU of Konoha. This boy, Naruto Uzumaki and is the descendant of many influential people throughout history. This boy at this point in time is a No-Life-Prince, and would soon find out once the torture began.

"Help!" Uzumaki Naruto called. (**a/N: calling him Uzumaki for now is essential to the plot) **

"No one will help you demon!" A pink haired, green eyed man said.

"What did I do to you people!" he cried.

"You took our families and our homes," the man said. "You almost killed my eldest daughter. Now I have one that's your age and I'll make sure that she knows to make your life hell."

The man struck the boy and three other men began to mercilessly beat him. It's ironic that these people that beat on the so called demon would feel soon his wrath after one significant event. After hours of beating and mutilating, not much flesh was left on the boy. He had cuts and bruises everywhere. He was bleeding profusely from several holes in him and even had his toe and finger nails cut off. His tongue was cut out and even his testicles were removed, cut straight from the sack with it being left open.

In the boys mindscape, a number of figures were raging. One had black hair that covered his eyes. It went down to his legs and spiked out at the end. One eye was covered and the other half covered and closed, almost as if he were bored, but you could see the rage in his eyes. He wore red armor with the Uchiha crest on the collar. His name was Uchiha Madara, one of the boys grandfathers.

Another man wearing blue armor with white hair and three red marks on his face; two under his eyes and one on his chin. He had red eyes and had the crest of the Senju on his face. This was Senju Tobirama, Nidaime Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato. The red was evident in his eyes as they were glowing.

A third man wearing a red floppy hat with a long red coat stood by the other two and watched, along with a blonde haired woman who wore rimmed framed glasses. The girl was clutching onto his chest and trying not to cry as they beat her descendant. This was Alucard, the No-Life-King, formerly called Count Dracula and his wife, Integra Hellsing, former leader of the Hellsing Organization. None of them were crying, because they wouldn't. But they soon would as they saw what would happen to their descendant next.

With Naruto's clothes destroyed, and the men, especially the pink haired one feeling particularly lustful and deprived since his wife wouldn't give him any, he dropped his pants. At the sound, Naruto stiffened as he felt something hard his his face. He cried out in pain and kept his lips shut tight as he felt the thing prod at his mouth. Soon, the boy was hit upside his head, causing his mouth to open and then Naruto's heart began to beat faster and faster as he wondered what would happen to him.

This continued on, and in his mindscape, his relatives were balling. Integra had to run to her and Alucard's room to cry. Alucard was clenching his fist until his claws pierced his gloves and his hands were bleeding. Tobirama was clenching his teeth and his eyes were flashing red. Madara's sharigan had activated and he was crying worse than them all.

Kyuubi appeared and saw what was happening and he roared loudly in anger. He looked at the other three occupants and a silent understanding passed between them all. _We will help him so that he doesn't have to endure this pain ever again. _

Madara nodded as he, Alucard and Tobirama stood in a circle and Kyuubi began to channel his power into the center as did the others. They began chanting in an old language called Latin and outside, Naruto's heart stopped and then began to beat. The men didn't notice the change, or maybe they did and didn't care.

-In Naruto's Mindscape-

Naruto appeared as he was, naked and appeared in front of the four figures. They looked at him and kept channelling power into his body to revive and heal him.

"Who are you people?" Naruto asked, dropping the idiotic mask he always wore.

"Your ancestors," Tobirama said. "I am Tobirama Senju, Nidaime Hokage and your paternal grandfather."

"Nidaime-sama," he said as he bowed.

"I am Alucard, the No-Life-King and I am the greatest ancestor you have as both the Uchiha and Senju are descendant from me and my wife, Integra," Alucard said. "I am a vampire."

"I thought you were a fuck mothering vampire and you deserved to be called as such," Madara taunted. "I am Uchiha Madara and I am your maternal grandfather."

**"I am the Kyuubi no Yoko," Kurama said. "I am saddened to say I am the reason your village hates you." **

"I do not blame you Kyuubi-sama," Naruto said as he looked at the Kitsune. "I had figured that you could be a reason why or that I was some bastard's son. But thank you. Now can you answer my question as to what you are doing?"

"Certainly," Alucard said. "We are adding our power to your growing power. As our heir,"

**And my container." **

"You must be strong. We don't want anyone walking over you again as these villagers are. Will you accept being our heir boy?"

"I will."

**"And what will you do with your new power? Will you get vengeance on these villagers?"**

"Which you deserve," Tobirama and Madara put in.

**"Or will you prove them wrong and show them you are not what they label you as?"**

Naruto thought about it for a moment before he had his answer.

-Outside Naruto's Mindscape-

Naruto's body returned to life and slowly his skin healed and his canines grew to fangs. His body began to reject the invading scars and poisons and then the men were blasted back. They began to talk about how they'd beat the demon for ruining their fun and Naruto's now black, white and blonde hair overshadowed his eyes. His skin having already healed, turned pale and he looked at his attackers, his eyes now red.

Clothes began to materialize on his person, an all purple armour, looking like the Uchiha's and Senju's armor appeared. He also wore pants over the plates on his legs. They were were and he wore boots with the pants tucked in. A helmet, a dark purple appeared on him and had a slit that barely allowed you to see his eyes. He grew in height until he was well over 6' tall, around the height of Alucard.

His hair began to grow and spike out. Naruto, now looking as if he was twenty rather than twelve looked at his attackers from his half closed eye. His eye pulsed as he released killer intent on those that hurt him and they flew back. Naruto flew out of the alley, and at that moment, the Hokage, a platoon of ANBU, jounin and chunin appeared.

"Who are you boy," Hiruzen asked. "Where is Naruto?"

"I am standing right here Sarutobi-jii-chan," he said. "Now where were you when I was being beaten, stabbed and mutilated? Where were you when I was raped?"

"I was in a council meeting," he grumbled. "Apparently, the old fools wanted to have you executed again and hoped that you would be 'dealt' with in their opinion. Now I have a question for you. Two actually."

"Ask away Jiji," he stated as he crossed his arms.

"What did you do when you were raped. How did you deal with your attackers?"

"Simple. I cried and screamed and wondered where you were. But then, I learned of my heritage once the power of my ancestors flooded through my systems. If you want a blood test to see if I am who I say I am, then I will surely give you a sample. To answer your second question, I just flared my KI, which considering what I've been through and the training I've subjected myself to beforehand, though it wasn't enough to stop my attackers, after gaining my ancestors abilities, I flared our combined KI and so they just left."

The jounin looked at him skeptically.

"That couldn't have happened," said one with wire frame sunglasses.

"Well it did, they've been dealt with," he said. "An jii-chan, I would like the keys to the Namikaze-Uzumaki and Hellsing compounds."

"You don't have the right to ask for those. You're not of any clan," said a red eyed jounin.

"I am Uzumaki-Namikaze Uchiha Senju Hellsing Naruto. I am the heir to three clans. I do not wish to take over the Uchiha clan from Uchiha Sasuke. My cousin can have it. And I know that Tsunade is somewhere in Hi no Kuni. She can have the Senju home. I just want my inheritance and money."

"You'll have it Naruto-kun. May I ask what brought on these changes?" Hiruzen asked.

"Pain. Loneliness. Anger. Sadness," he said. "But my power will be used to prove those who wronged me wrong and let them know that I am not a demon, but an immortal who is loyal to those who deserves my protection and a bane to those who has earned my wrath. My way is to protect those precious to me and those who aren't had better get out of my way or they'll die."

Naruto disappeared in a very unique shunshin. It had ravens on the outside, a small pillar of water just on the inside, and a column of black flames dead center around Naruto. In his wake, three feathers were left in the form of the sharigan eye, and Naruto's stayed as an after image for a second as if he were watching you, then slowly faded into the night.

"Hokage-sama, what just happened?" Kakashi asked.

"Your sensei's son learned of his heritage," Hiruzen said. "And I am glad he is on our side because those that fuck with him aren't going to live. Now if you'll excuse me, Naruto's power has made me soil myself and I need a change of boxers."

The jounin and chunin were awed and laughing. Awed because their leader basically said that he could destroy Konoha with but a thought. Laughing because Naruto's power made the Hokage crap himself, but then again, most of them wet themselves as well.

-Inside Naruto's mindscape-

Madara looked at the Kyuubi no Yoko and asked a question that had been on his mind. "Kyuubi-"

**"Kurama"**

"Kurama, why did you help us? In my life, I used you as a tool and Tobirama's brother captured you."

**"I did so, because I knew that I would meet a brave soul that would try and clear me of my hate. I believe Naruto is that person. Also, I have known of the vile things humans do for millenia. What happened today is inexcusable. I would not like to see him in that pain again. That is why I will train him along with you all if you agree, to be the strongest this world has ever seen." **

The others thought about it and nodded.

Chapter End

**Onikai: Phew. That took a lot out of me. **

**Madara: Why did you have my grandchild have to get raped?**

**Onikai: It was essential. And trust me, I didn't want to write it, but only something like that could give you the incentive to give him your powers at such a young age. I understand some people may not like it and ask for me to change it and give him his power some other way, but in my mind, Naruto has to go through a traumatic event to gain the kind of power he has. Now he just has to train in it to use it properly. **

**Tobirama: If you have him use Edo Tensai to bring us back, then I pray he'll let us burn that damnable village to the ground. **

**Kurama: I should've destroyed it when I have the chance. **

**Alucard: But you didn't, so now the village still stands and must answer for their crimes. **

**Integra: Or he could forgive them and let them all live. **

**Alucard: Unlikely. **

**Kurama: But he is soft somewhat, though Madara's hate has found it's way into the boy's personality. **

**Madara: It's not hate Kyuubi. It's a certain outlook on life. **

**Integra: Anyways, please write and review. Oni-sama would greatly appreciate it if you did. **


	2. Chapter 2: Chunin Exam Finals

**Onikai: Alright people here's the next chapter for Of Their Blood. A notice, everything up till this point is cannon. So don't get pissy that I haven't shown it. **

**Alucard: Evil. Truly evil. What if they wanted to see Naruto hand Zabuza's ass to him. **

**Tobi: What if Onikai doesn't want them to see what happened because Onikai is a bad boy? But Tobi is a good boy.**

**Alucard, Madara, Tobirama, Integra, Onikai: all sweatdrop, face vault and depression lines**

**Onikai: You have no place in this chapter Obito! Begone! Author Hijutsu: Character Binding no jutsu **

**Tobi freezes up and I crush my hand together making Tobi shrink. Madara places the Tobi-ball on the ground and Alucard kicks him through some field posts. **

**Integra and Tobirama blow their whistles and hold up their hands. **

**Alucard: Yes! Now on with the story. **

Chunin Exam Finals

(**A/N: All matches with the exception of Naruto/Neji and Gaara/Sasuke happen as cannon. Neji and Gaara faced eachother with Gaara winning.**)

The people who made it to the finals were standing in a line, except for two people: our blonde, now black haired hero and King Emo himself, Uchiha Sasuke. The matches were originally Neji vs Naruto and Gaara vs Sasuke, but the civilian council (**Alucard/N:the bastards, I'll rip them to shreds**) rigged it so that the "last" Uchiha would get rid of the "demon."

No one truly knew of Naruto's heritage except those jounin, anbu and chunin who saw Naruto on that fateful day. The civilian council and Konoha elders, all sat together and waited for the time the match they'd all been waiting for.

"People of Konoha, I welcome you to the Chunin Exam finals once again," Sarutobi said. "As we take this break, I would like to make an announcement. In my old age, I would ask that you all know that I am retiring from the position of Sandaime Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato...again." This earned him a few chuckles. "My replacement is none other, than the granddaughter of the Shodai Hokage and grandniece of the Nidaime Hokage, Senju Tsunade of the Sannin."

Tsunade stepped forward and then came and addressed the crowd. "I don;t know how well I will serve you, but know that I will serve you to the best of my abilities. Now, let the final match, Uchiha Sasuke vs Uzumaki Naruto commence!"

Genma called the two to the floor and a bolt of lightning struck the ground and Sasuke appeared. The Uchiha was wearing black shorts and a black shirt with the Uchiha fan proudly displayed. He had bandages wrapped around his forearms and legs with black tape interwoven between the bandages. He smirked as he looked around and didn't see Naruto.

"Did the dobe quit on me?" he asked. "Serves him right, thinking he can face the Uchiha's power and live."

(play the Undertaker theme)

Just then the sky darkened and storm clouds appeared. An eye in the storm appeared and it was the sharigan eye, but it was inverted. The tomoe were red with the iris being black. The doors to the stadium opened and black mist rolled in. Two lines of priests, ten on each side to be exact walked in, muttering an ancient tune in latin. They each wore brown cloaks, with a rope belt around it. They carried a rosary with a candle attached to the bottom, sending smoke to the clouds.

Four new priests walked in and on their robes, they each had a symbol on their back. One had the Uchiha fan on his back. Another the Hellsing crest. The third had the Senju crest on his back and the fourth, the kanji for nine. The first twenty priests stopped their muttering and the twenty-four priests began their prayer.

_In nomine domini et dei filium suum super nos despicere pagi isti panes absconditos. Rogamus ut iudicaret populum, vim deorum suorum et sua culpa. Oramus pro animabus vestris, et facta est fecistis misericordiam et stetit ora relinquit pagus._

A green seal array appeared in the smoke and cast a green glow on the priests, but their faces still could not be seen. The four priests in front separated and then a figure rose out of the seal. He to wore a robe, but this was black with the kanji for rising storm on the back in red. He slowly walked forward, his rosary glowing red with fire, but this was no red flame. These were the flames of the Amaterasu.

Sasuke and the entire audience were standing their dumbfounded. Genma even dropped his senbon. The figure walked forward until he was ten feet from the Uchiha. He raised his hands to his hood as his head was kept down. The sleeves lowered to reveal he was wearing a red sleeved shirt and he slowly brought the cloak from his face and revealed who he was. Blue eyes met black as the black with blonde and silver streak haired boy looked into the eyes of his opponent. He threw the cloak off and revealed his clothing.

Naruto was wearing a black duster that tattered out at the end and on the sleeves and collar. The duster also had a hood. He had the sleeves rolled up a bit to show his red sleeves and over the shirt and under the duster, he wore a black vest. He wore black ANBU style pants and shinobi sandals with the pants tucked in. His kunai holster was wrapped around his right thigh and he wore sunglasses. He also carried an ANBU katana, and a claymore on his back.

His coat fluttered in the wind and a voice yelled out, "Naruto-baka, why are you trying to be cooler than Sasuke-kun?"

Naruto looked into the stands and saw Haruno Sakura, his pink haired banshee, and downright bitchy teammate. "Shut up Haruno. If you say the Uchiha are so great, then another Uchiha can out due one another, correct cousin?"

"You are no Uchiha dobe. Don't compare yourself to me," Sasuke said in the Interceptor stance.

"Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke," Genma said. "Are you both ready?"

The two nodded.

"Hajime!"

Genma jumped out of the ring and Sasuke ran at Naruto and tried punching him in the face to end the match quickly. Naruto didn't dodge, or lean back. Naruto just grabbed Sasuke's fist and twisted the boys arm to the side and punched him in the face. He kicked him in the face and let go of the boy as he flew back.

Naruto's priests stood there, watching their student in his match. (**Madara: If you haven't guessed it's me, Alucard, Tobirama and Kurama by now then you're nuts. Kurama: Hey! They aren't supposed to know my name. Tobirama: Tough luck kitsune.**) Sasuke flipped onto his feet and looked at Naruto. He returned to the Interceptor stance and wondered how Naruto became so strong.

_'It's just dumb luck.' _he thought. _'Taunting him should take away his confidence and strength.' _"Hey dobe," he said. "You can't beat an Uchiha. A no-name idiot from some no-name whore and bastard can't beat an elite Uchiha such as myself."

"You tell 'em Sasuke!" said a civilian.

"Get the demon Sasuke!" said another. "Beat him into the ground."

Naruto's glasses fell from his face and his hair overshadowed his eyes. Five different kinds of KI came from the stadium. The Kage even felt fear from it. Everyone assumed that one of the five was from Sasuke, but they didn't see him sweating. They couldn't see the fear in his eyes. The four priests eyes started glowing from beneath their hoods. Four sets of red eyes, one with three tomoe and another with slits and one ringed looked at the one who called their descendant demon.

"Master, the civilians do not honor your father's wish to see you as a hero," the Uchiha robed one said. "What be your will?"

"They'll be dealt with after this cousin of mine is dealt with jii-san," Naruto said.

"Dealt with?" Sasuke snorted as the KI faded. "What can a dobe like you do to me?"

Naruto looked up and looked at the Uchiha. Sasuke gasped as what he saw, didn't believe. Naruto's eyes were black and three tomoe were evident in his eye. The tomoe were red and these caused Sasuke such waves of fear that he almost soiled himself. Then he growled and ran at him, forming three handsigns as he did.

"Ox-Hare-Monkey," Sasuke said as he ran with his hand lowered to the ground. "Chidori-1,000 birds."

"Sasuke don't!" Kakashi cried. "That's used to protect comrades. Not kill them!"

"I don't care. He perverted the sharigan. And he insulted my clan by claiming to be my cousin!"

Naruto just stood there being calm. He put his hand on his right hip and withdrew a kunai from the pouch. But this was no ordinary kunai. It was three-pronged and had a seal on the hilt. Everyone who saw the kunai gasped. The civilians began to cry for the death of the demon for defiling the technique of their beloved Yondaime Hokage. Naruto threw the kunai and it embedded itself an inch from Sasuke and the Uchiha laughed.

"What kind of kunai and attack is that dobe?" he taunted as he kept running.

"If you payed attention in school instead of brooding teme, then you'd know that kunai is famous for a technique my father invented called the **Hiraishin,**" he said.

Naruto closed his eyes and he felt a pull in his gut. He snapped open his eyes and he disappeared in a golden flash, which shocked all those watching. The Kazekage (**Alucard: Is it the real Kazekage Oni-sama? Onikai: Yes Dracula. Alucard: That's not my name anymore!**) was shocked that he could use this technique. The Tsuchikage started planning revenge until the priests looked up at him and shook his head.

Sasuke didn't know what was going on as these kunai kept appearing and the only thing that happened is that he kept seeing golden flashes until he got hit. Stab wounds, slashes and burns kept appearing on him and he couldn't attack. Soon, his curse mark flared and Naruto stopped mid-attack and watched Sasuke change.

His skin darkened and his sharigan tomoe turned green along with his pupil. A shuriken like mark appeared on the bridge of his nose and black hand-like wings grew from his back. He drew a blade he had hidden on his wrist, a chokuto and looked at Naruto.

"Let's go dobe! I want to see what you can do against the power of a curse seal," he growled.

"Fine then," Naruto replied.

He threw off his coat and removed his shirt. All the girls, even the Sasuke Fan Club girls started drooling with blood leaking from their noses. Naruto was fit, even more so than seasoned shinobi like Kakashi and Gai. He had an eight pack and he slightly flexed his arms and he popped his joints. He drew his claymore from the sheath and looked at Sasuke. In the stands, a girl named TenTen was looking at Naruto's blade and began to drool. Her father, Sakuro Migurashi shook his head and knew this would spell trouble. In the ring, Naruto's sharigan glowed and the two ran at each other.

They exploded in a cloud of smoke and everyone waited and hoped with baited breath that their precious Uchiha had defeated and cleansed the village of the demon. A blast of chakra cleared the smoke and they were shocked at what they saw. Naruto stood over Sasuke, his claymore piercing Sasuke's wing and his katana over the boys heart with Naruto kneeling over him. Both boys were breathing heavily and looked at each other.

"I yield," Sasuke said. "It's clear that the dobe -I mean Naruto- has had superior training."

"Shousa, Uzumaki Naruto!" Genma said.

Everyone who betted on Naruto cheered and Tsunade jumped down. The civilian council was hoping she'd kill Naruto for his "humiliation" of the Uchiha name but instead she had an announcement.

"What Naruto said is true. He is the son of the Yondaime Hokage. But the four priests here are in fact relatives of Naruto. Naruto would you reveal them please?" she stated.

He nodded and walked up to each priest. He lowered the hood of the one bearing nine and everyone gasped to see nine tails start swooshing behind him. The next he walked up to and everyone cheered at seeing the Nidaime. The third's hood was lowered and revealed Alucard and the fourth was lowered and revealed Madara.

Everyone gasped and began to demand Naruto's head for releasing the demon. Most began to realize that Naruto was the scroll and not the kunai it contained and began to see him in a new light. But most began to fear for their village and wondered what he would do for the years of abuse.

Naruto chuckled as he thought about the priests when they returned to life.

**-Flashback no Jutsu-**

_Naruto stood in a clearing around 10:00 p. m. The moon was full and the clearing and streets were empty. Naruto looked around and began handsigns for a jutsu he discovered that could bring back his family without the use of a sacfrice. _

_**"Jinsei no umarekawari no Jutsu" (Reborn of Life Jutsu)**_

_The smoke cleared and there stood four figures: Madara, Tobirama, Integra and Alucard. Naruto then performed the handsigns for **Kuchiyose no Jutsu **and Kurama appeared. They all looked at Naruto and then wondered how they were brought back to life. _

_"Naruto, what did you do?" Tobirama asked. _

_"Well Tobi-jii, I used a jutsu I created based off of Edo Tensai, but it did not need to use a sacrifice. Just some blood of the original person and then a living, breathing, working body is made from it. But it took me a few months to develope it. I lost a lot of sleep on this. But I have something important to talk to you guys about." he said. _

_"What is it Naruto?" Madara asked. _

_"Our entrance to the Chunin Exams," he said with a grin. _

**-Flashback no Jutsu: Kai-**

"Naruto, what will you do now?" Tsunade asked.

"Well Tsuna-baa-chan, I guess I'll..." he started.

Feathers began to fall and Naruto put his hand in a ram seal and yelled kai as did his priests. Their chakra output forced the entire stadium to wake up in time to see the Kage box explode and the Tsuchikage, Ohnoki of Both Scales and the Raikage, Q, jump at Hiruzen and Mei, the Godaime Mizukage.

**Onikai: Well, that's the end of the chapter. **

**Alucard: Ohhhh, goody a cliffhanger. I wonder what will happen next? But I'm glad that you revealed me and the other's the way you did. **

**Onikai: I aim to please my friend. **

**Alucard: Oh you cheeky dick waffle you. **

**Onikai: (puts foot on a rock) Alucard, we must take the fear turkey and say screw you and go on an adventure! **

**Madara: Not again. **

**Kurama: Here we go. **

**Integra: What is this that's happening? **

**Tobirama: Your man and Onikai-sama are going on one of their famous adventures. To some far off land where there are many women, lots of booze and plenty of gun fights that they love so much. **

**Integra: What's the problem! **

**Kurama, Madara, Tobirama: They won't take us! **

**Integra: (sweat drop) Oh well. Anyways, Onikai-sama asks that if you love him and this story that you review. Please come again on the next chapter. **

**Double A/N: Also, apparently, I'm being reported due to the fact of me having a rape scene in the first chapter. What I want to know is 1) Why couldn't those people use their names? 2) How many Naruto fanfics actually have rape scenes in them. What people need to know is that this is really the kind of hate Naruto was subjected to when he was younger. Now, the anime or manga may not have shown it in either since, but in my mind, that's the kind of hate he may have been subjected to. Now, if people don't agree with it, that's fine by me. But you wouldn't understand that that's the hate he could have and maybe was subjected to in my mind. But if you hate me for putting that into MY STORY then I kindly ask that you take me off of your list. Thanks. Bye. **


	3. Chapter 3: Invasions and Council Meeting

**Onikai: Last chapter went so well, now Alucard where are we going?**

**Alucard: What? I thought you knew! **

**Onikai: No, I'm the driver and you're navigating. That's what we agreed on. **

**Alucard: Dammit! **

**Tobirama, Kurama and Madara appear. **

**Madara: How about we help. **

**Onikai: What the hell! How'd you get in here! Ughhh. Integra! **

**Integra: Onikai-sama doesn't own Hellsing or Naruto. He only uses them as he sees fit. Now when am I getting more screen time. **

**Onikai: I can't deal with all this right now! (presses a button on a remote and the story plays) **

Chapter 3 Invasions and Councils

"Dammit! Genin, get the civilians out of here. Chunin and above, defend the leaf. Gai, Kakashi, Asuma, Naruto you are field commanders!" Tsunade said. "Don't fail me!"

"Are you sure about this Baa-chan?" Naruto asked doubting himself.

"Of course gaki. Make me proud."

She jumped into the fray and began attacking the enemy Rock and Cloudnin, slowly making her way to the purple barrier that surrounded the Kages box. Kakashi, Asuma and Gai looked at each other. They nodded and jumped into the fray. Naruto looked at his priests and gave them orders.

"Throw away your cloaks and show them as to why you were all feared in your time," he said as his eyes glowed red and became slits. "I'll be doing what I can to keep the village safe."

The priests threw off their cloaks to reveal red headed shinobi. These nin had headbands that had swirls as the symbol. They were members of the Uzumaki clan that Naruto had found and who was leading them you ask? None other than his mother the Red Hot Habanero Kushina Uzumaki and his grandmother, the Uzukage, Rema Uzumaki. The reborn clan gave a war cry and ran forward and began hacking the enemy ninja to pieces. Many began utilizing what made them feared in the first place: their knowledge of fuuinjutsu.

** "Uzumaki Hifuuinjutsu: Seal of the Damned,"** Kushina yelled.

** "Uzumaki Hifuuinjutsu: Body Destruction Seal," **Rema said as she made the hand signs and unraveled the scroll.

Rock and Cloud surrounded the two and a seal matrix appeared under Kushina. Three Cloud and two Rocknin that got caught in the seal quickly were sucked into the ground by skeletal limbs that came out of the ground and dragged them to hell. Rema's scroll unleashed a seal upon three nin that were crowding Madara and once the seal touched them, there bodies decomposed right before their eyes. Madara looked back to see who saved him and smiled at his wife.

"Rema-hime," he said.

"Better get crackin Mada-kun," she said. "because if I beat you in kills, then you don't get any for a year and you have to sleep on the couch."

Madara paled at that and Tobirama and Alucard wondered what that would be like. In case his wife was alive, Tobirama doubled his efforts as did Alucard and Madara. Madara's face became impassive as he drew his gunbai and ordered all leaf nin to move.

** "Fuuton: Great Breakthrough," **he yelled. Then he did more handsigns as the nin were trying to keep themselves on the ground. He activated his Mangekyou Sharigan and yelled **"Katon: Gokakyou no Jutsu." **

The flames were the black flames of the Amaterasu. As the flames died down, crashes sounded around the area and the roar of summons sounded in the village.

"This isn't going to end well," Tobirama said.

-With Naruto-

Naruto was racing through the village and helping out wherever he could. His first destination was the academy. He saw smoke coming out of the windows of the academy and using his inherited hearing, he could hear screams and cries for help.

Naruto ran to the front door and could see that it was locked. He weighed his options and knew that he could either kick down the door, or risk going through the fire. He remembered training with grandfather Madara and he used Katon jutsu so hot to take him to deal with high temperatures that it took Tobi-jii's Suiton jutsu to cool him down.

He shrugged. "Oh well. More training I guess."

He jumped up and entered the window. He kept his arm around his face and he could feel his skin blistering, but Kyuubi's chakra kept healing him. He realized that he was in a hallway and started running around and checking rooms. Every room he came to was empty until he came to a daycare center.

He heard screams on the inside and kicked down the door. He stepped through the fire and his eyes watered as they adjusted to the smoke. Naruto looked around and saw a small girl in the corner. He ran at her, but when he was ten feet away from her, the floor between them collapsed and flames roared between them. The girl screamed and got further in the corner. Naruto growled and began to perform the hand signs for a Suiton jutsu, but he couldn't draw any water from the air. He backed away and the girl got scared.

"Don't leave me!" she cried.

"I won't," he said as he sheathed his blade.

He ran at the chasm and jumped over it. He landed by her and the girl immediately clung to his frame and Naruto summoned his coat to him and wrapped her up in it. He ran back the way he came as he jumped over the chasm and ran outside. He told her to wait there with a clone while he located Iruka and his class. He made his way back into the building and ran to Iruka's class room.

He kicked down the door and the others got scared, thinking it was an enemy ninja coming to kill them. He saw Iruka, Konohamaru and Udon standing in front of the class, each with kunai drawn, ready to fight to the end. Naruto held his hands up and he made his way to the class.

"Naruto-nii what's going on," Moegi asked.

"Invasion," he said. "I've been labeled a field commander along with Kakashi, Asuma and Gai. Chunin Umino, you are ordered to get these students to safety. Evacuate the building and then get to a safe house. Future genin, you are ordered to get to the safe houses. Do not engage any enemy nin unless necessary. I'll provide an escort and escape. **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu.**"

Thre clones appeared who already knew their orders and they looked at Naruto who nodded. One clone made the handsigns for a fuuton jutsu that blew away the flames and the roof collapsed in the way. The real Naruto ran to a wall and began to punch it and when that didn't work, he held out his hand and an orb of spiraling chakra appeared in his hand.

"Thanks Ero-sennin for teaching me this," he said running at the wall. "**Rasengan.**"

The wall gave way and two clones led the students out along with Iruka who nodded at Naruto. The third clone dispersed to give knowledge to the clone with the girl who was to bring her to the students. Naruto looked out over the village and saw battles being waged, and the summons of Jiraiya and Tsunade fighting the snake summons of Orochimaru.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Naruto growled.

He jumped out of the building and began running towards the purple barrier.

-With Tsunade (ten minutes ago)-

"Captain, report!" she said.

"Apparently Tsunade-sama," the ANBU captain with a Lion mask answered. "The Tsuchikage was really Orochimaru who came to kill Hiruzen-sama. Hiruzen-sama is alone and fighting off the Shodai Hokage and Orochimaru himself. He seems as if he has come up with a plan to defeat the his opponents."

"Have you tried getting into the barrier?"

"Hai Hokage-sama and we have failed. We lost Boar and Hare to the barrier."

She growled then ran to punch it when her hand was grabbed by Tobirama who appeared. The ANBU were awed at seeing the Nidaime alive and well and the Hokage's looked at each other. Tobirama tsked as he scolded Tsunade.

"I would have thought that Hashirama and I had taught you to analyze better Tsunade," he said.

"I know that but I need to save Sarutobi-sensei from that baka," she said .

Jiraiya and Shikaku appeared as Shikaku started coming up with a plan. He couldn't think of one and told the Hokages that and Tsunade began to lose hope...that is until the roof of the Kage booth began to collapse in a swirling vortex of chakra.

**"RASENGAN!" **Naruto yelled as he jumped up on the roof.

The Hebi-sennin looked at Naruto and chuckled. He shook his head as he mocked his sensei.

"So sensei, resorting on children to keep you alive are we?" he taunted.

"Naruto-kun," he said. "What are you doing here?"

"This," Naruto said as he threw a **Hiraishin **kunai.

The kunai landed in front of Orochimaru and Naruto appeared in a golden flash and threw out a punch that the Sannin blocked. Naruto then tried to kick him in the head, but using his superior reflexes, the Sannin dodged. He punched Naruto in the stomach and looked at him.

"So boy, how did you break my Gyogo Fuuin?" he asked.

"It was simple," he said.

-Flashback no Jutsu-

_Tobirama appeared outside of Naruto's body before the seal had full time to take effect and looked at the boy on the ground. As he could feel himself being draw back into his grandsons body, his fingertips glowed green and the symbols of the five elements appeared in the fire. _

_**"Gogyo Kaiin," **__Tobirama said as he slammed his fingers into Naruto's stomach. _

-Flashback no Jutsu: Kai-

"Damn the Nidaime," he said. "Well I'll kill you boy. Maybe even take you as an experiment."

Naruto stood straight as he activated his sharigan. Orochimaru growled when he saw the eyes and demanded to know what he did with the sharigan eye. Instead of answering, Naruto ran at the Sannin and due to the Snakes ranting, Naruto's blow connected. Orochimaru flew back and Naruto ran at the Snake, not wanting to give him an opening.

Orochimaru recovered from the blow and blocked the left hook that came from the blooded boy. Naruto's strikes kept getting faster and faster and the Sannin just kept dodging using his superior reflexes. Naruto knew if he even wanted an inkling of a chance, then he'd have to go all out, but he remembered that he was told to not to unless told otherwise.

"Come on boy," Orochimaru said as he taunted him. "Is this the best you can do?"

**"Naruto," **came the voice of Kurama. **"Use your full strength. Destroy him now!" **

The roar of the Kyuubi could be heard throughout the village and chilling Orochimaru and Q's forces to the bone. But they kept fighting out of fear of the wrath of their kage...the Iwa fools. Naruto nodded as he stopped fighting and crouched into a meditation position. Sarutobi, after his break ran at Orochimaru and began to engage him.

The Shodai ran at Naruto and as he neared closer to the blonde haired boy, Naruto ducked out of the way just in time and kicked the Shodai back. Naruto and the Shodai began to go through hand seals and Naruto finished his first and with a cry of **Katon: Housenka no Jutsu, **a roaring six balls of fire **(Alucard: Goodness gratious great balls of fire. Tobirama: sweat drop) **flew at the former kage as he used a Mokuton jutsu to block the fires.

Hashirama then put his hands together and began concentrating. Naruto ran at the Shodai and punched him in the face twice. Due to his concentration being broken, Hashirama almost turned into a tree, but then expelled the nature chakra entering his body. Naruto went for an overhead ax kick and Hashirama blocked by putting his forearms up, but he could feel his bones cracking under the pressure and slowly began to get pushed into the ceiling.

Hashirama used Naruto's distracted state to kick him in the back and then wrap him in a tree he had. Naruto struggled, then stopped moving and Hashirama walked up to him and smacked him upside the head.

"Baka," he said. "I know you're not finished."

Naruto smiled as he looked at the Shodai Hokage. Hashirama began to get confused as to what the boy was smiling about when a short whirring noise was heard and then the orb of chakra in Naruto's hand destroyed the tree he was on. He then ran at the Shodai, who was greatly confused and slammed the **Rasengan **into the past Kage's face. Hashirama flew back and when he landed, his head reformed and he grabbed his jaw, signifying that Edo Tensai could in fact be hurt.

"Tell me something about yourself boy. Who are you?" the Shodai asked.

"Uzumaki-Namikaze Uchiha Senju Hellsing Naruto," he said. "But it is always customary to give ones name first if you want mine Hokage-sama."

"Senju? Are you Tsunade's boy?"

"No Hashirama-sama, merely her great cousin. My tou-san was her cousin."

"Who was your tou-sans tou-san?"

"Me brother," Tobirama called from outside the barrier.

"Sou ka," he said as he stood up and smiled. "Well I'm glad our family survived my passing."

Hashirama's body began to disintegrate and as it turned to dust, he waved at his brother and Tsunade. He mouthed the words take care as the body of a random dead Iwa nin was shown in the dust. Orochimaru growled as he smacked Sarutobi away and extended his neck towards Naruto. The Hebi-sannin looked bad. Sarutobi must have beaten him good because he had shed four skins and his arm was hanging limply by his side and he was limping.

"I may have lost my Kage," he hissed. "but at least I will get the sharigan."

Naruto looked at the man and grabbed his head as he opened his mouth near his neck. He growled as he and the Sannin struggled for control over his neck. Just then, Naruto's eyes changed to slits and youkai flooded his system as he looked at Orochimaru. Naruto pushed the Sannin back and ran at him, one youkai tail swishing behind him as he ran on all fours.

He jumped up and punched the Sannin in the face, the youkai leaving a blister. Despite the pain he was going through, Orochimaru looked at the boy and kicked him back. Orochimaru punched him in the face and Naruto flew back. He stood up and growled as he ran at Orochimaru again. He began to punch the Sannin faster and faster until the Sannin couldn't keep up enough to dodge him and his strikes.

All around the village, Orochimaru's summons were being defeated by the combined might of the Toads, Slugs, Konoha and Suna ninja. Iwa, Oto and Cloud began to fall back and in the stadium, the body of Q, the Sandaime Raikage laid as blood seeped from it's wounds and it's eyes held no light.

Naruto punched Orochimaru as the Sannin's head came flying at his neck again and he grabbed the mans fangs and brought his body forward and punched the man in the face, sending him flying. He ran at Orochimaru as he wrote something down on a seal tag. He slammed the tag over Orochimaru's mouth with a cry of **"Snake Fang Seal" **and the snake was shut up for now.

Orochimaru ripped the seal off his mouth and drew Kusanagi from his mouth. He ran at Naruto and began to swing the blade at the boy. Naruto drew his claymore and blocked the blade and then drew a **Hiraishin **kunai and stabbed the Sannin with it. Orochimaru dodged the blow, but he didn't notice the clone Naruto had made who grabbed the kunai out of the air and stabbed the Sannin in the shoulder.

Orochimaru hissed and Naruto kicked him away and into trees that were still left from Hashirama's mokuton jutsu. Naruto felt the pull into his gut and vanished in a yellow flash behind the Sannin and stabbed him with his katana. He used is claymore to remove the Sannin's left arm, the arm that held Kusanagi. Orochimaru growled and then an arm appeared from his mouth, a left arm. Then a head full of black and along with a right. Soon, Orochimaru began to emerge from his own mouth and he was covered in slime.

Naruto took this as a chance to end this battle and began handsigns for a Fuuton jutsu. **"Fuuton: Daitoppa!" **The gusts of wind that blew from his mouth blew the Sannin back ten yards and Naruto ran at him as he drew his katana and the a seal tag for the **Snake Fang Seal **and slammed it onto the Sannin's mouth and kicked him in the face. Naruto and the Sannin stopped moving and Orochimaru was swaying back and forth.

"This is for trying to steal my eyes," Naruto said.

He placed the toe of his boot behind Orochimaru's head and kicked him forward, then kicked him backwards and the Snake slammed into the ground, leaving a crater in his wake. Naruto made a **Rasengan **and rammed it into the Snake's stomach. Naruto knew that the ink from the tag was already imbedded into the Snake's DNA and only he could remove it so he took off the tag as he rammed the **Rasengan **into his stomach. The Snake screamed as he could feel his insides tearing themselves apart and he shed this skin, but the **Rasengan **caught the Sannin's lower back so for the time being he was crippled.

Orochimaru started crawling away and the Sound Four ran at Naruto and Jirobo went to retrieve Orochimaru, but the Sound Four were all put into headlocks by Naruto's family. Tayuya was held by Kushina, Jirobo by Kyuubi, Sakon and Ukon were held by Alucard and Baskerville. Kidomaru was held by Tobirama who held each of his arms in a block of ice.

"OTO, KUMO, IWA RETREAT!" Kabuto cried.

With that, Naruto knocked out the Sannin and the Sound Four retreated, along with Kabuto. The ANBU detained Orochimaru and the Sandaime held Naruto as he almost fell from the amount of stress put on his body. Everyone chuckled as he passed out on the roof.

-One Week Later-

The clean up of the village went smoothly due to the combined efforts of the ninja, civilians, Tenzo and most importantly, Naruto's shadow clones. Naruto sat on top of the Hokage Monument, the Sandaime's head to be exact and emitted chakra waves that continuously sustained the clones that kept the clean up of the village going.

Naruto hadn't slept in days, nor did he care. He only wanted the village to be rebuilt. Naruto's acts during the invasion had spread through the village and while many people still labeled what he did as false due to the generosity of Uchiha-sama.

Naruto didn't really care that everyone thought he was still a demon, but just that some knew that he was helping them out. Naruto sat on the rock head of one of his many Jiji's he began thinking of the girl he saved who as it turned out was Tenten's little sister, Meiling. She had taken to calling him Aniki and even began to do things with him, with Tenten tagging along of course.

That made both of the girls happy; one because of spending time with her big brother, the other because of a steadily growing affection for the man with great weapons taste and because he saved her sister. Naruto smiled at the memory and sent out another pulse of chakra.

Naruto noticed a presence behind him and didn't turn around.

"Uzumaki Naruto," the ANBU said. "You are ordered to report to the council chambers immediately."

Naruto nodded and created a clone to keep the other clones active until the repairs were finished and shunshined away.

-Council Chamber-

Naruto looked around at the assembled council. The clan heads: Hyuuga Hiashi, Inuzuka Tsume, Aburame Shibi, Akimichi Choza, Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Inoichi, and Sarutobi Hiruzen. On the civilian side, there were merchants, business owners and influential civilians that ran the Civilian Council. Naruto was waiting for Tsunade to arrive before the meeting began.

He could hear the civilians muttering about "the demon" and the "hell spawn boy" while casting glances at him. The shinobi were trying to not tear out the civilians throat. Tsunade entered the room and began the meeting.

"Honorable Council, I have called you all here to determine what to do about this genin Uzumaki-Namikaze Uchiha Senju Hellsing Naruto, heir to three of the most prestigious clans in society," she said.

"I vote to put him under the CRA," Haruno Yuki, the banshee extraordinaire.

"I agree," Danzo said. "It would be best for the village." _Plus I can put his children in my Root, have them learn the __**Hiraishin **__and __**Rasengan **__and we'll be unstoppable. _

"What's best for the village isn't what's best for my family. I am the head of three clans and I nor any of the male of my clans will be put under the CRA."

"Well what about your mother," Homura suggested. "And the other women of the Uzumaki clan. I wouldn't mind trying your grandmother myself."

Just then, the room's temperature dropped at least fifty degrees, leaving it a freezing thirty-two degrees. Naruto's hair overshadowed his eyes and a dark blue and black aura surrounded his body. He was slowly clenching and unclenching his fists and breathing in deeply to keep calm. Fortunately, he failed and his KI flooded the room and it was felt all over the village.

-Namikaze-Uzumaki Hellsing Clan Home-

"Kushi-chan," Rema asked. "What's that oppressive KI?"

"I think someone pissed off Sochi," she said. "I wonder what it was about Kaa-san."

**"Whatever it is, then it can't be good," **Kurama said. **"Alucard, Madara, Tobirama, Integra let's go. I want to see if it was the council." **

With that, the fivesome disappeared in their own shunshin and appeared in the council chamber. The sight that shocked them was Naruto's KI had _everyone _on the ground, including the Hokage. Naruto was slowly making his way to Homura and he had his katana drawn.

"Not going to happen," Naruto said. "Knowing you all, you will try to put me with civilians of your choosing just to get more money from me. That won't be happening. If I do marry, it will be _one _wife who _ I _ choose, not you. Now Councilman Homura, you mention you being with my grandmother again, I will cut off your head, starting with the one that isn't below your shoulders and then roast it and feed it to you before calling Mada-jii to deal with you himself."

"You and that imposter won't do shit to me. Ne, get me Rema Uzumaki now!" Homura cried.

Naruto chuckled and the Root that appeared surrounded Naruto while one went to go and get Rema. Naruto drew a normal kunai and threw it at the Ne, catching him between the shoulder blades. He placed his katana at the councilman's neck and said.

"I told you th**at you would never get anywhere near my grandmother. Touch her and my threat will be carried out. Mada-jii, Tobi-jii, Integra-obaa and 'Rama-tousan you can come out now." **

They came out of the shadows and Alucard clapped as he appeared out of Naruto.

"Surprised you noticed them. Now then, you touch our grandson and his family again then we'll kill you and you'll have to deal with the Hellsing Organization. That we'll be starting soon as the Hokage gives the Order," Alucard said. "Now then good-bye council."

"Uzumaki Naruto," Homura said, still feeling untouchable. "I want your twin sister in my bed tonight by 8 o'clock or I'll blow up your clan home."

At that, Naruto drew his katana, that somehow changed into a short black trench knife and ran at Homura. His KI and chakra was flaring and the clan heads stood behind their guards, scared shitless. The NE got in his way and tried to stop him, but Naruto cut them all down and ran at the councilman. Kurama, Tobirama and Alucard grabbed him. Kurama had him in a headlock, Tobirama had the arm with the knife and Alucard had wrapped his arm around Naruto's waist as he prepared to jump.

Madara appeared in front of Homura and looked at him as his eyes changed to his sharigan. He grabbed the man by the throat and lifted him off of the ground, as he drew his katana and had his arm fully extend. Homura's feet were dangling in the air and he was struggling, trying to pry the Uchiha patriarch's hands from his throat, but he held fast.

"You threaten my wife, daughter, grandson or granddaughter again, I'll kill you," Madara said. "You try to say that you'll take my granddaughter then I'll have them let Naruto go and let Naruto mutilate you like I know he would have."

"How do you know what he would do?" Tsunade asked.

**"Due to the time spent inside Naruto's mind, we are all able to speak to each other mentally," **Kurama explained.

She nodded and proceeded to tell them to let Naruto and Homura go. Homura dropped to the ground, holding his throat and shaking his head. He stood up and was going to say something, but as Naruto walked away, he looked over his shoulder. His eyes changed from his sharigan, to Kurama's, to Tobirama's red and Alucards multi-ringed eye.

"I dare you to say something. Anyways bye Tsunade-baa-chan," Naruto said as he walked out the door.

"What if I had the Ne give your sister, mother and grandmother to Uchiha-sama?" Homura asked, not thinking Naruto would do anything.

Naruto stopped walking and the temperature dropped to nine degrees. Everyone could see their breath and they were freezing, well, the civilian council and Homura were. Koharu, surprisingly kept her mouth shut, though she was thinking perverted lines on what she could to Naruto...(**AN: shiver**). Naruto slowly turned to Homura as his claymore changed to a long black blade with a ten inch hilt. (**AN: Yes, I know it's Ichigo's new zanpkuto if you haven't guessed by now. I love the blades. But from now on, it will be referred to as a wakizashi pair**)

"Old ma**n," **Naruto growled. **"You might want to run." **

"Run from what," Homura said. "A pitiful demon?"

**"Baa-chan, the Sandaime's law is still in effect?" **

"Yes Naruto it is," Hiruzen answered as he chuckled.

**"Good." **

Naruto ran at Homura and was about to cut him down, when Alucard pulled out a pair of gloves like his and slapped them onto Naruto's hands. Naruto's bloodlust calmed down and he looked at Homura. The look he was giving him said _That just saved your life. Be happy I don't kill you. _He nodded to Hiruzen and the clan heads and walked out waving to Tsunade.

"Sorry about that Baa-chan," he said. "See you later." Naruto felt KI and began running.

"I'm not old gaki! Get back here and face take your beating like a man!" Tsunade said as she chased Naruto out of the room. "Meeting adjourned."

Chapter End

**Onikai: What did you guys think? **

**Tobirama: I liked it. **

** Kyuubi: I only got one line! You couldn't show me beating the humans! **

** Onikai: Not beating them. You mutilated them. Maybe as an Omake, but not right now. **

** Integra: What about my face time? **

** Onikai: Soon Integra, soon. **

**Orochimaru Sleeps: Omake **

Orochimaru slept in his cell and had his thumb in his mouth. The **Snake Fang Seal** that Naruto created was attached to a collar on his neck that kept his fangs from growing. As he slept, if you had a Yamanaka go into the Snake's mind, you'd find a sight more terrible than the Sunset Genjutsu. Orochimaru was dreaming about Naruto and his sharigan and some...ahem, naughty things he could do with it and to the boy.

Then he began dreaming of large plushie snakes that he had been using for certain tasks and ones he slept with. Then it turned into a nightmare of what could he happening to his favorite snake plushie back in Otogakure he named Kim. He began writhing and screaming in his sleeping and yelling for Naruto to not take Kim from him.

What the sleeping Orochimaru didn't know is that Orochimaru's thoughts were being broadcast throughout the Elemental Nations and this made everyone who saw it laugh at his expense. Kabuto was disgusted he ever followed such a weakling and Sasuke well...let's just say he was jealous that Orochimaru was thinking of Naruto and not him.

For Naruto on his part, a twelve year old boy getting violated by a Snake in places he didn't want things to be, he screamed. It was heard across the village with a line of "OROCHIMARU YOU SICK FUCK!" sounding after the scream. Everyone laughed at his expense while he had a depression cloud and anime tears going down his eyes.


	4. Ch4: Alliances and Abductions

**Onikai: So what do you think? **

**Alucard: I don't like this situation at all. **

**Tobirama: Let's just get out of here. **

**Madara: Whoever is last to the car gets left dammit! We are not dealing with this. **

**(We run out of a bar being followed by the worst thing ever known to man: fan-girls) **

**We all beeline and jump into the car. Integra and Seras are standing there with their cannons. **

**Integra and Seras: Haven't you heard the new sensation sweeping the nation? **

**The Fan-girls: What? **

**Onikai and Co: HASHTAG!**

**Integra and Seras: Bitches love cannons! **

**The fan-girls are blown away. **

**The two look at us as they walk forward smiling sweetly. **

**Onikai: Hashirama! Do it before we all die! **

**Hashirama: (as he takes video of our beating) Onikai-sama hates having to say this, but he doesn't own Hellsing or Naruto. He loves the turn out of last chapter and hopes its the same for this one. **

**Chapter 4: Alliances and Abductions**

It was the week of the Chunin Exam retakes and Konoha had turned out once again. Instead of the finals being retaken in a week, another month had been given to give them more time to prepare and with greater jutsu. The difference was, these finals were held at night.

Most damage to the stadium was caused by the matches and it was repaired instantly with a few well placed Doton mud jutsu. The chunin hopefuls stood in the center of the ring, once again, except the two Uchiha cousins. Now everyone expected them to just redo their entrances from last time since their match was last. **(Note: The results of the matches were same for some and different for others. Neji won his and Gaara's match. Shikamaru's reserves increased to where he beat Temari. Everything else is the same)** No one truly expected what happened.

Sasuke's entrance came first. Instead of a lightning bolt, black clouds rolled in from east. In this world, anything broken and evil comes from the east. Sasuke was using this superstition to his advantage. The clouds were filled with lightning, and what sounded like a hammer hitting an anvil rang through the clouds.

Soon, a hiss came from the clouds and it began to ran. The rain was black lightning and all who were touched with it were filled with a sense of dread, then hope. The sky began to darken even more, as did the stadium. The other genin were scared at what they felt. As it began to get lighter, a figure was seen on the ground floor.

He had hands for wings and his skin was sort of darker, almost a shade of purple in the right light. But his eyes were black on a red background and the three tomoe in his eye were spinning wildly as he raised his chokuto in the sky and lightning began to spell out "Uchiha Sasuke is here." The lightning then dissipated in small sparks of light, lighting up the night sky. Sasuke was wearing gray shinobi pants held up by a purple rope and a white shirt, open and hanging off of his waist and it was flying in the wind. He was wearing shinobi sandals and had gray shin guards.

Sakura, still being that damnable species known as fanis femalis or the fan girl, had to cheer on "her Sasuke-kun." Everyone within the vicinity had winced at her level of screeching, only to be near deafened at the level of screaming of her mother. Yuki was calling for the blood of the "false" Uchiha. **(As he takes some aspirin Madara: I'll be glad when you have her killed. Onikai: Who said I would? Madara: If you don't, I'll leave you in Tsukuyomi. Onikai: And I'll have you violated by your fangirls man. Madara: Damn you) **

Sasuke looked to the doors, as did everyone else. But soon, they heard a screeching noise in the air and looked to the sky as it looked like twin **Grand Fireball Jutsu **were coming towards them. Then, what they saw to some was some black bird with four red eyes careening towards them at high speeds. Soon, a song called Shoot To Kill started playing as the "bird" started spinning. A lone red eye opened up on top of the plane and everyone could see black wavy hair billowing in the wind as the bird got closer.

"What the hell is that?"

Alucard appeared by the Uchiha with his cloak billowing like flames, "A Lockheed SR-71 Blackbird. A long range reconnaissance aircraft capable of a speed of mach 3 and flying at an altitude of 85,000 feet."

"You sure to seem to know a lot about that," Integra stated as she looked at her husband.

"Do you even read my Christmas list!?" he asked.

Just then, the plane launched two rockets and Sasuke jumped out of the way and Alucard stood there as he was blown up along with the rockets. A protection barrier prevented the death any civilian and shinobi that were watching the matches. Two rockets exploded from the back of the plane and fireworks started firing off in the sky and some of the crowd awed.

"What was that!" A civilian asked.

As the fire billowed out, a lone red eye and looked crazed with bloodlust and was spinning madly with the inverted Sharigan looked out from the flames as a figure, clad in an inverted version of Alucard's classic Victorian style of dress stepped out from the flames.

"Oh you know. A real fucking ninja," Naruto said as his orange tinted glasses looked at Sasuke.

Everyone was stunned by the entrance and then cheered. Genma called the match to begin and Sasuke smirked.

"Naruto," Sasuke said as he evaluated how strong his cousin was now. "That's not how a real ninja operates. They operate within darkness. They are the silent killers of the night. They know no mercy and they always make their kill."

"I know," said as voice behind him as he felt cold steel on his neck and looked down to see one near some valuables. Everyone gasped because everyone saw two Naruto's standing there and the one in front of Sasuke disappeared. All the jounin sensei were stunned. Kurenai couldn't comment, Anko was licking her lips and feeling a bit aroused. Kakashi dropped his smut while Asuma's cigarette fell from his mouth. Gai was muttering about Naruto's high flames of youth. **(Onikai: [shiver] Madara: Why must he wear that horrid green! My sharigan burns from seeing that atrocity.) **

Kakashi then began crying because Naruto was wearing something similar to what Minato wore when he was a jounin, complete with a red cloak with black flames that said No-Life Ruler. He had a **Hiraishin** kunai tucked into his belt and he stood their with his arms crossed.

Sasuke was sweating and gulped audibly. Sakura was about to screech, telling Naruto to get away from her "Saskue-kun," when Naruto threw a kunai that landed right by her head. The civilians began crying for the Uchiha to kill the demon. That's when all of Naruto's walls collasped. Madara, Kyuubi, Tobirama and Alucard were looking at each other and shaking their heads.

**"They're in for it now," **Kurama said.

"I can't wait to see what happens," Madara said.

**"I better not miss a damn thing," **Alucard said.

A dark aura surrounded Naruto and Tsunade, Jiraiya, Hiruzen and Kakashi shared a similar thought, "We're fucked." Chakra and youkai exploded from Naruto and Kurama started glowing with his youkai as it siphoned off towards Naruto. This only enraged the crowd further as Naruto was breathing in deeply, trying to calm the rise in anger, but he couldn't. Sasuke could only watch, entranced as Naruto started glowing.

His energy formed a funnel and it was mainly red, then turned blue, then black and settled on a dark purple. You could hear his insane laugh as he listened to the villagers. Kurama, the Inuzuka, and Naruto all picked up on the smell of piss and feces. It was coming mainly from civilians and the shinobi were trying to hold their bowels.

Naruto started laughing louder, in an Alucard like manner **(A/N: End of Episode 4 laugh) **and Alucard joined him, then Kurama and finally Madara. Tobirama and Integra were sweatdropping, while if you looked at Kushina, Rema and Naruko, their hair had split into nine-tails and started waving wildly as if they would kill the villagers in their rage.

"Damn you villagers," Naruto muttered as his voice increased in volume. "My father is probably rolling in his grave right now, thinking why in the hell would he sacrifice himself for you damnable villagers who stand here and preach about peace. If anything, the only ones truly worthy of searching for peace are Tsunade-baachan, Hiruzen-jii and that teme Danzo and the shinobi under their command. I will tell you this. I hate this damn village. I want to burn it to the ground for all of the treatment I've had to deal with at your hands."

"Then prove us right and let us know you're a demon!" Yuki yelled.

"Rama-tousan?" Naruto asked.

Kurama nodded as he swung one of tails around and it wrapped around her throat. Yuki struggled as Kurama looked at Naruto, questioning on what to do. Naruto waited until she turned blue then Naruto shook his head and Kurama let her drop to the ground as she sputtered and gasped for breath.

"As I was saying," Naruto said. "There are a few reasons why I won't burn this village to the ground and there are in fact eight: the Konoha 12 and their senseis, Tsunade, Hiruzen, Jiraiya, my clan, the Ichiraku family because I love them and the Uzumaki weakness that is ramen, my father, to quote the Nara "it's too damn troublesome." So if you _want _to be killed, then come find me after this match."

At that, Naruto ran at his cousin and punched him in the face. Sasuke backflipped out of the way and drew his chokuto, that he had sheathed and then charged a Chidori Nagarashi and ran at his cousin, who he also considered a brother.

The two clashed, chokuto grinding against ninjato and then the two jumped apart. They ran at each other, mixing taijutsu and kenjutsu into the fight. No one, except season high chunin through the kage present could tract their speed. The genin were watching the fight trying to figure out what was going on.

-contestants box-

"How is Naruto that fast!" Sakura cried. "That baka shouldn't be able to keep up with Sasuke-kun!"

Naruko appeared by the girl and whispered something in her ear that no one heard. But they knew it was bad, because Sakura had paled more than Alucard was naturally pale. Kushina questioned as to what Naruko said to her and the girl just shrugged.

-Kage stands-

In the Kage's booth, while Tsunade was watching her cousin fight, she was listening to the Yondaime Raikage, A, the son of Q apologize for the atrocities his father committed during the invasion and was asking for forgiveness and an alliance. Tsunade replied that she'd consider it while she was watching her cousin and Sasuke run at each other, each wielding their favorite techniques.

-Stadium-

**"Chidori!" **

** "Rasengan!" **

The two jutsu clashed and the crowd waited to see what happened. The two jutsu exploded and a white dome appeared between the two combatants. The onlookers could hear the yell of jutsu and grunts, and when the dome disappeared, they were shocked at what they saw. The ground that was inside the dome was littered with holes and burn marks. The boys bodies were littered with scars, bruises and cuts and they were breathing hard.

"You know I'll beat you teme," Naruto said.

"I'd like to see you try dobe!" Sasuke said as he ran at Naruto.

The two clashed again, kunai and swords locked in a dual. The two Uchiha growled at each other as they kept pushing at each others blades. The blades kept moving towards their opponents necks and Naruto ducked and tried a leg sweep on Sasuke. He jumped over it and a Naruto clone came from the air, a **Rasengan **in hand and slammed the sphere into the Uchiha's back.

Naruto kicked Sasuke in the chin and he jumped up and kicked him in the back. Sasuke grunted as he landed on the ground, creating a crater in the process. Naruto landed at the edge of the crater and everyone waited with baited breath to see what would happen to his cousin.

The dust cleared and Sasuke was leaning on one knee and using his sword as a crutch. Naruto slowly drew his ninjato and walked towards Sasuke. Sasuke looked up at him and then to the proctor. \

"I yield," he said. "Naruto is a worthy opponent, and he's one that I'm proud to call cousin."

"Shousa," Genma said. "Uzumaki-Namikaze Uchiha Senju Hellsing Naruto!"

Naruto's family and the clans of Konoha, along with a few civilians cheered. Naruto put his cousin on his shoulder in a firemans carry as he passed out and began walking to the medical tents. As he did, he saw his mother run out and yell to him.

"Naruto," she cried. "Naruko is missing!"

Chapter End

**Onikai: Well there you have it. The newest chapter. **

**Madara: Where's my granddaughter Onikai? **

**Onikai: I don't fucking know. **

**Madara: GIVE ME BACK MY GRANDDAUGHTER YOU **

**Kurama: Ooooooooooooookay. That's enough of that. Anyways, Onikai asks that you read and review and look out for his other fanfics. He's posted a chapter to Hollowkage today and also started a Naruto+Halo, a Naruto+Black Cat and a Naruto+ Star Wars fanfic today. Check them out and see what you think. Goodbye. **


	5. Chapter 5: Root Begone

**Thanks everyone for waiting for this new chapter of Of Their Blood. I hope you enjoy it, but to the reviews first. **

Coduss** : **"Oh my, a missing naruko, that's a bad thing right? Walter that's a bad thing right?"

Walter: "Yes, absolutely dreadful"

"Thank you Walter."

Walter: "Of course sir" 

**Onikai: Yes, that is bad, for the nin that took her. **

Guest: trash

**Onikai: You only say that for a few reasons. 1) You can't come up with an idea such as this. 2) You don't have the guts to write something like this and handle what criticism comes your way and 3) You can't compete with the awesomeness level of a Naruto Alucard combo move. 4) You definitely can't compete with the level of awesomeness all the people that subscribed to me have and you're jealous. **

Guest** 2: **:You do know Sakura's parents names are Mebuki and Kizashi right.

**Onikai: No I did not. Thanks for that. I remember seeing them in the Road to Ninja movie, but never caught their names. Plus, Mebuki doesn't really sound that bitchy. **

**On to the Story **

**Chapter 5: Root Begone**

"Who took her Kaa-chan?" he asked.

"It seemed as if it was an IwaRoot joint attack," Rema said as she observed the house from a security seal she had placed around the complex.

Naruto started growling as a mix of Kurama's chakra and his own swirled around him. His head slowly turned as he faced Shimura Danzo, who was sweating bullets. Kurama turned into pure chakra and raced into Naruto. Naruto's chakra swirled and slowly started to get large and create a wider circumference around him and started creating a crater. Naruto's anger started to cause his body to swell to greater proportions and then shrink back down to regular size.

"DO YOU EV**EN KNOW HOW MUCH TROUBLE I WENT THROUGH TO BRING MY FAMILY BACK!" **he yelled at Danzo who stood up in defiance.

"I do not care demon," he said. "Finally, I can have a place where I'll be kage and since the Sandaime and Godaime refuse to name me as their successor, the Sandaime Tsuchikage will name me as his successor and the Namikaze will be born in Iwa, with your sister as breeding stock."

**"You done goofed," **Alucard said.

"Why do you say that?" Integra asked.

"Naruto's gonna tear him to shreds," Tobirama said as he crossed his arms.

"The only question is how long can he hold his bloodlust at bay I'm guessing?" Integra asked.

**"Correct,"** Madara said.

**"Kuchiyose no Jutsu: KYUUBI NO YOKO!" **Naruto said as he ran through the handsigns.

Kurama reappeared outside of Naruto in his fox form and looked at Naruto. He knew the plan the two had come up with and raced out of the stadium. The audience waited with baited breath to see what Naruto would do. Danzo stood there, confident that Naruto wouldn't touch him, but that is until he saw a three pronged kunai appear at his feet. Naruto appeared above him and Danzo tried pulling the sword he had in his cane out, and succeeded, but the effort was futile.

**"RASENGAN!" **Naruto yelled.

In the Kage's box, Tsuande, A, Jiraiya and Hiruzen were waiting to see what had become of the Root leader. Naruto's Rasengan was still active, and Danzo's body had a crater in the chest cavity. The body then shimmered and Danzo reappeared on the ground, standing as if he was never hurt. The entire audience and council gasped as he removed his cloak and started unwrapping the bandages around his eye, to reveal a sharigan eye.

The golden bracer on his arm started unlocking itself to reveal more sharigan, each one blinking and swirling around as if they were looking for something. The entire populace gasped at the site and Hiruzen and Tsunade were ready to call the ANBU on him when Naruto shook his head as he looked at them.

"Do you see now demon!" Danzo snarled. "You are not prepared to make the kinds of sacrifices and changes that I have made to make this village stronger. If Hiruzen had given you to me, you would be the perfect weapon to mold and then Konoha would be at the strength it should be. With me as it's leader."

"You're delusional Shimura Danzo," Naruto said as he drew Gabriel and Sumner. "As a traitor, you are to be killed on charges of treason. How do you plead?"

"Not guilty demon. One from hell such as yourself couldn't even pass judgement on me and my soul, since you don't have one."

"You're right," Naruto said as he appeared behind him. "I don't have a soul. At least towards my enemies."

He raised Gabriel and Sumner. Gabriel was a gun that could be said to be modeled off of the pistol, Hades that belonged to Train Heartnet. The pistol was mainly silver, with the handle and barrel being black. It had ancient runes that kept Naruto's power from destroying the weapon unless he wanted to fire chakra or Alucard's power through it. Sumner was just like Hades, except the colors were inverted with the Kanji for Maelstrom on the barrel. Each pistol had a tassel at the end of it that could extend and be used to retract the weapon back to it's user.

Naruto fired the two weapons and a bullet struck Danzo in the head and the base of the neck. In the month before these finals, Alucard had taught him how to fire a gun and all kinds of weapons. It was possible that Naruto would start a new Hellsing Organization to deal with things like this, and he was greatly considering it.

Danzo's body shimmered and he reappeared in the Kage's box with a blade to Tsunade and Hiruzen's throats. By this time, he had three sharigan eyes closed. Naruto was trying to figure out how he was living when Sasuke came running out of the medical wing to explain.

"Naruto," Sasuke said.

"Yes teme?" he asked.

"Now's not the time cousin. Anyway, he's using a Sharigan technique called the **Izanagi. **It allows the user to sacrifice an eye to be able to cheat death. He had eleven to start with and he lost three on his arm. You have to kill him eight more times."

"Got it. Want to help?"

He drew his chokuto. "He defiled our clan. What do you think?"

"Mada-jii?"

Madara jumped at Danzo and swung his gunbai, smacking into the wooden arm filled with the cells of Senju Hashirama and hearing a crunch and a crash, signifying the man was smacked into a wall. The stadium was shaking with the cheers as members of a founding clan of Konoha was dealing justice to one who defiled their name. Madara had trained both the boys to the point of gaining the Mangekyou Sharigan by putting them in hundreds of life or death situations and used these situations to hone their skill with the eye technique. But Madara had another two sets of sharigan preserved in his home in the compound and gave them to the boys to keep their eyes from deteriorating,giving them an EMS. **(A/N: I know this strays from canon, but it's my rules so that's how it's gonna be.) **

All three activated their sharigan and it changed to the MS form. Naruto's was inverted as was Sasuke's. Naruto's was the Uzumaki swirl and could unravel to form a three pronged shuriken with the pupil being evident as red circle in the middle of the eye with a tiny slit or bar if he was in Kyuubi chakra mode or Sage mode.

Naruto ran at Danzo,while channeling sharigan chakra into his pistols for an **Amaterasu** shot by way of two bullets. Danzo was trying to battle Madara when Naruto fired the first **Amaterasu **bullet by way of Sumner. The shot exploded straight through Danzo, who screamed in rage as he fell to the ground and shimmered then appeared by Integra and held him at kunai point.

"Don't want me to kill your ancestor do you demon?" he spat.

"I won't," Naruto said smirking. "But he might."

"Who?"

Danzo turned, which was the biggest mistake of his life. The hound, Baskerville had closed it's jaws around his head. Two more eyes closed on the sharigan grafted freak as he appeared holding Sakura by the hair. Naruto and Sasuke growled as they ran at the man. Naruto put away Sumner and drew his claymore as he and Sasuke ran up the wall. Danzo threw the girl and Sasuke jumped in the way and caught her and Naruto swerved around the two and Danzo ran out of the stadium.

Jounin appeared around the Hokage and waited for orders.

"Do not go after them," Tsunade said.

"Tsunade-sama," Kakashi said. "Danzo is an S-ranked nin. Naruto won't survive."

"Considering Naruto has an S-ranked nin, a dual S-ranked nin and a triple S-ranked psychopath as teachers and as family members. He'll be fine. I just pray for the idiot that took his sister," Hiruzen said.

"Why do you say that Hokage-dono?" A asked.

"Because A," Hiruzen said as he chuckled. "Knowing Naruto, the Kyuubi is only to hold the one that took his sister. Naruto will be so sadistic when he gets his hands on the man, I shudder to think of the pain he'll go through."

Everyone shivered at what they thought about.

-With Naruto-

Naruto chased Danzo down and tackled him, before putting another **Amaterasu **bullet in his head. He shimmered again and looked at his arm. Naruto had killed him another two times since they raced from the stadium. Added with the kill the Uchiha patriarch had made when he crashed into the wall, he had three eyes left in his arm and another in his head. Naruto aimed for his head and fired at Shisui's eye, and it exploded in his skull, destroying the eye and costing him an Izangi at the same time.

"Two more left," Naruto chuckled as he showed a fang. "I've got things to do, and I'm going after my sister, so the teme and Mada-jii will deal with you."

Naruto ran off in a burst of speed thinking _I had to enter a damn crypt to reawaken my entire family and for that month before the chunin exams, Naruko-chan and I spent so much time together. TH__**ERE IS NO CHANCE IN HELL I AM LETTING HER BE USED FOR BREEDING IN IWA. IF I DO THEN MY NAME ISN'T UZUMAKI NAMIKAZE UCHIHA SENJU NARUTO, THE SHARIGAN PRINCE! **_

**Chapter End **

** Well I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. R&R as always. **


	6. Chapter 6: Kami no Hellsing

Coduss: I think naruto be a tad pissed.

**Onikai: You know that that is not a tad pissed. **

uchiha shodiai: Wow A godlike naruto that's all words and no action, how many times is he going let that guy get away. First chap he activates his powers and let's the people that beat him heck even raped him go he let's the counciler off with empty threat three times each time he said next time . He should have maintained a form of fear in the council by killing that trash

**Onikai: My story my rules. As he is right now, that isn't godlike for me, but he will be after the chapter. Next point, he can be forgiving if he wants to be. He doesn't have to be cruel to those that wrong him. I will say that should Konoha do something like this again, then it will fall for several reasons that will be disclosed in later chapters. And he shouldn't do anything unless _I _want him too. He doesn't have to maintain a form of fear unless he wants to. Right now, these chapters are for him coming into his powers and possible role in this AU. And if you don't like how I do things, then I have four words for you: Don't read my story. That is all. **

**Onikai: So guys, what do expect to find while we're on this trip. **

**Madara: A woman! **

**(Rema grows a tick mark and raises her hand) Rema: What was that Uchiha Madara. **

**Madara: N-no-nothing d-d-dear. I was just saying that we need to find a wife for Tobirama don't you think? **

**Alucard: Good save. **

**Rema: You're sleeping on the couch mister. **

**Madara: Dammit! **

**Onikai: Nice. Integra if you please. **

**Integra: Onikai-sama hates doing this and I do more than he does because the bastard won't give me some damn screen time. **

**Onikai: I resent that point! You do get screen time! **

**Integra: One fucking line! **

**Onikai: I'm sorry. I'll correct it soon. You'll be teaching Naruto how to run Hellsing for the next few chapters okay! **

**Integra: FUCK THE HELL YESSSS! Anyways, Onikai-sama doesn't own Naruto or Hellsing, Naruto owns himself and Hellsing. **

**Alucard: I thought I owned Hellsing. **

**Integra: No you own me! **

**Alucard: (chuckles showing his fangs as they lean towards each other) You're right I **

**I cover the camera. **

**Notice: To make things easier on me, I've decided that there will be certain days I update a fanfiction until said fanfiction is finished. Mondays are dedicated to Darth Jinsei: The Sith Reborn. Tuesdays are dedicated to Of Their Blood. Wednesdays are for Shinobi S-117 and Thursday and Friday are for Hollowkage and the Vizard Division and New Command, Yamamoto Ichigo respectively. **

**On to the story **

**Chapter 6: Kami no Hellsing **

Naruto chased his quarry and as his anger spiked, Kurama's chakra started swirling around him, increasing his speed. He started seeing red as his eyes changed from their normal blue to blood red with slits instead of circles for pupils. He looked to his left and he saw a red man. He had multiple pointed teeth and the right side of his face looked like a burnt scar.

"My name is Atrocitus," the being said. "I sense great rage in your soul. Take this ring and become one of my Red Lanterns and show the world the power of rage!"

Naruto just looked at him as he ran and his shadow's enveloped the man. "I am no one's servant. My rage outshines yours because I have family to protect." The shadows started going into his mouth and eyes and the Red Lantern patriarch scream as they devoured him from inside out. "Now as I take the true power of rage, become one of my familiars."

The ring appeared on his right ring finger as a red tattoo that he could use to summon the real ring to his finger. Red energy coupled with the chakra of Kurama swirled around him in greater force as he started flying towards the direction his sister was taken. As his rage grew, all of his powers started appearing around him. A few familiars appeared around him and he saw one that had an old rifle instead of a cannon and he remembered a line Alucard had said once when he killed this one. Naruto believed her name was Rip Van Winkle.

With a silent nod, Rip and two other familiars, Anderson and Walter surged forward and ran in the direction Naruto was going. They sped ahead of him and Naruto could see through Walter's eyes that they were getting close to the men that took his sister. Through the old man's eyes, he could see that his sister, Naruko was being tied and gagged by men and that they were at least another couple hours of running from here.

"Kurama," Naruto growled. "Where are you?"

**"I'm watching them kit. I am making sure nothing happens. I can sense you and your rage from here," he said as he chuckled at the last part. "I'm surprised they can't." **

"Doesn't matter," Naruto said as he slowed down for a bit.

**"How screwed are they when you get here?" **

"Let's just say my anger may bring rise to a new Kami."

**"I'd like to see that kit." **

Naruto nodded as he jumped to the ground. He sniffed around him and he saw Rema, Madara, Tobirama, Tsunade and Sasuke coming up behind him. They looked at him as they could see the energy swirling around him. Black Amaterasu flames licked at his clothes and person, yet it did not burn. Alucard's power caused some of the trees to catch fire, yet the didn't burn as well. Naruto's chakra output started putting a crater in the ground and he clenched and unclenched his fists as his body started swelling with muscle, then shrinking back to normal size. His hair started standing up on end and became more spiked then would settle down.

"What the hell is this?" Tsunade asked.

"It was foretold that a child of Uchiha would inherit the man's power of controlling the black flames of the God of the Sun to such a degree that he wouldn't burn. He would have immense power and join the ranks as a God. I believe we have found said child," Madara said.

Naruto's rage only grew more and more as the energy from his ring started swirling around him as well. Naruto's growls of rage as tails, not chakra tails but actual tail bones started appearing at the base of his spin then disappearing. Naruto's eyes turned blood red for a final time before Tobirama pushed Tsunade to the ground and Madara tackled Rema and Sasuke. Naruto roared to the sky and red chakra, black fire and red energy spun away from him and his breathing slowly calmed to a controlled rage.

The other's stood up and gaped at what they saw. Naruto was standing there, but it wasn't. It was like Naruto was a hybrid of a fox and human. Naruto had golden-orange fur lining his neck and his sides and just below his back. Naruto's hair stood on end and was more spiked and golden than before. His eyes showed pain and rage and it was barely contained. Naruto's hands and feet, or paws I should saw, had claws instead of tails and his legs were covered in red fur. Nine tails thrashed behind him and he slowly flexed his hands and black fire came from between his teeth as he opened his mouth to breath, with smoke coming from his nose.

"My god," Tobirama said.

**"I feel stronger, more in tune with my power, Kyuubi, and Alucard's," he said. **

"Naruto," Sasuke said as he unsheathed Naruto's claymore that he had brought with him. "Look at yourself."

Naruto caught the blade and smiled at what he saw. **"Now I have the power to protect those that need it." **

"What about what the villagers say Naruto?" Tsunade asked.

**"Who gives a damn," **he said. **"But I'll wait here with you all before we go rescue Naruko. It seems that she's stuck in a camp with fifty men and they're all rogue Iwa with a few rogue Kumo and Suna nin thrown into the mix." **

**"Alright we'll wait," **Kurama said as he ran up. **"Damn Naruto. If I was a mesugitsune I would so fuck you right now." **

**"Ooooookkkkaaaaayyyyy," **Naruto said as he turned around.

Tsunade and Sasuke began setting up camp while Naruto and Kyuubi stood there watching for any nin that could come and attack them. Madara, Rema and Tobirama helped too. Rema used an earth jutsu to create a small crater they could use to store water while Madara used a _very _underpowered, for him anyway, Goukakyu no Jutsu to turn it to glass and Tobirama pulled water from the air to fill it with fresh water.

Once the camp was set up, Naruto, Kyuubi and Tobirama went hunting. Naruto hadn't changed back at this time and Kyuubi and Naruto each went after a deer. As they came back to camp, the sun had set and each Kitsune, or well the Kitsune Kami and Kitsune bijuu was dragging a deer carcass behind them.

Naruto took Kurama's and slung it across his shoulder. As he walked to the center of camp with the carcass' he dropped them down by the fire and began skinning them. He threw the bones to Kakashi's dogs, who arrived along with the jounin, Sakura and a few ANBU as ordered by the shinobi council. Everyone looked at Naruto and he was wondering what they were wanting as he put the venison on spits over the fire. After this was done, he slowly changed back, but his fangs and claws stayed.

"What is it that you all want?"he asked.

"You were chasing after her so this is your operation," Tsunade said. "What do you want us to do genin Namikaze? Or is is Tokubetsu Jounin?"

"Tokubetsu? Since when?"

"If you complete the A-ranked mission of retrieving genin Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruko, then you're a Tokubetsu Jounin. Now what are we do to?"

Naruto nodded. "Alright then. You all are only to put a chokehold on all the nin down in the camp while I get my sister out safely."

"What about if they chase you while you're getting her?"

"Kyuubi and I will handle that. 'Rama-san, can I transform into a complete bijuu?"

**"Not bijuu per say " **he said.** "Maybe a giant Kitsune and you could most likely rival me in power. So, when are we doing this kit?" **

"Midnight. Position of the moon says that it's eight o'clock. Get some sleep all of you and yes ANBU you're included. I'll take first watch. Wake me up first whoever does last watch. Everyone else will get up at 2250 understood?"

"Sir yes sir!" they said.

**"Then get some shut eye." **

-Ten Minutes before Midnight-

The camp was stirring. Under the cover of darkness due to the full moon being covered by clouds, it was almost pitch black. But Kyuubi's eyes allowed them to all see and Naruto was standing in the center of them all.

"Alright," he said. "You all know your jobs. Kyuubi and I will run in first, then the rest of you surround the camp. If you can avoid it, don't kill them because we may need prisoners. Kyuubi?"

**"Let's do it kit." **

Naruto nodded and they all ran. As he ran, Naruto started changing into what he dubbed his werefox state and started running on all fours to keep up with the experienced Kyuubi. They raced to the center of camp, silently and efficiently, sneaking through camp without alerting a soul. Many men who came out of their tents at this time only saw a red and orange blur and dove back into their tents.

Naruto and Kyuubi sniffed around and found the tent Naruko was in and Naruko stood up and looked at his sister. She whimpered and tried to scoot back into the corner. Naruto stood up and changed back and she dove at him and clung to him as a lifeline. Naruto and Kyuubi both sniffed and their chakra spiked. Naruto kept his power under control so as to not hurt Naruko.

**"I am sorry that they did this to you my sister," **he growled. **"Mother put you to sleep in a dark and dank crypt to protect you and the clan. I had to go through many dangers that I would go through a hundred times over to rescue you from that eternal slumber. And then you're taken from me and I rescue you to this." **

**"They will pay," Kyuubi growled. **

**"Take her to Tsunade," **Naruto commanded. **"I'll destroy this place." **

**"As you wish kit." **

Naruko climbed onto the Kyuubi's back and wrapped her hands around his neck. He nodded to Naruto and raced off. A guard came in to check on their toy and noticed Naruto sitting there, meditating as if nothing were wrong. He raised the alarm and Naruto went to work. Now most would say that one person killing an entire battalion of men is impossible, but Naruto was close to achieving god like status. To the humans that knew him and saw his transformation, he was already there.

But the way Naruto took revenge on those men for what they did to his sister was done so slowly, slowly and sadistically that Alucard would be dying of a heart overloaded with pride and envy. When Naruto was finished, his orange fur was matted with blood. He was breathing harder than he was after his hardest workout which was this morning and pieces of men lay strewn around him. He looked down at the one nin from each village he left alive and took his claws and ran them across each of their chests.

**"Let this be a warning to others," **he said. **"Return to your villages and tell them of what has happened here. Show them your scars and let them know that it is only by my mercy that you lived to tell the tale. Tell your villages that you live by the mercy of Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto. Now gET OUT OF MY SIGHT YOU WORMS!" **

To put it simply, the men once ordered moved faster than Minato on five mugs of coffee while performing the **Hiraishin. **Naruto looked to the sky as he roared and the roar echoed all the way to the Leaf, inciting fear in those that would be felt for centuries after the world had believed Naruto was dead.

"Well looks like I'd have to make a new bingo book entry," Tsunade said as Naruto walked towards them with his moment being over.

"For who Tsunade-shisou?" Sakura asked.

"Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto under the alias of the Kami of Hellsing," she said as she crossed her arms under her impressive bust.

Kakashi whistled. "Nice."

"I wonder how he'll take it," Integra asked as walked up.

"What the hell!" An ANBU said as he pointed at her in that comical anime fashion of wide eyes and a giant head with his body twisted to the side. **(A/N: don't know if that's the right description) **"When did you get here?"

"Alucard dropped me off. I wanted to see if Naruto needed the Cromwell Iniative," Integra said.

"The what?"

"Don't fucking worry about it," she yelled as she took her cigar out of her mouth.

**Chapter End**

**Onikai: So there's the end of the chapter. Right now, I'm trying to not be annoyed by the sounds of Alucard and Integra's love making. Lucky son of a bitch. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed and I want you guys to R&R soon as you can. Have a nice day. **


End file.
